


We Can Be Lazy Together

by heytheregisela



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, Total Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytheregisela/pseuds/heytheregisela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Gavin and Michael are together and live together and Gavin doesn’t wanna get out of bed so Michael tries his hardest to get Gavin up until he finally gives up. They end up just having a day inside together, playing video games and eating pizza and having those cute little lazy kisses and cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Be Lazy Together

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt I received from another giveaway winner !!! This was cute to write :)

Michael inhaled sharply through his nose as he felt himself wake up from probably one of the best sleeps he's had in a while. His eyes fluttered open slowly to see his bedroom lit up by the sunlight. Rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands, Michael rolled himself over to meet his boyfriend's face. He put his hands down and furrowed his eyebrows to see Gavin still deep in his sleep – way too deep; the guy looked completely knocked out.

“Gav,” Michael spoke softly as he grabbed Gavin's arm and shook it gently, “Gav. Get the fuck up. It's already...” he looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand and then back at the blond, “it's already nine, god damnit. We slept more than we should have!” So he shook Gavin harder and after a moment, he finally received a groan in response. At least it was something.

“Rise and shine, idiot,” Michael said to him, his voice purposely loud.

Gavin pulled his arm free and turned over so that his back was facing Michael. Michael rolled his eyes and scooted closer to the Brit. He leaned up to be able to see Gavin's face.

“Get up,” he said more sternly.

“No,” Gavin mumbled.

“Gavin, seriously. Get the fuck up.”

“Why should I?” Gavin asked, sounding just as sleepy as he was; his words were even a little slurred, and his accent wasn't helping.

“Because we got shit to do,” Michael told him. Gavin just made some sort of whining noise and covered himself more with the bed sheets.

The Brit had days where he was completely unwilling to get up, but usually after being yelled at by Michael, he would give in and be out of bed immediately. Today didn't seem like one of those days, especially because Michael didn't want to take the effort to get Gavin out of bed. Admittedly, he was just as tired. Michael had to stay at the office longer than he wanted to get a video finished and ready for posting in the morning, and Gavin had no choice but to stay since Michael drove. Geoff had offered Gavin a ride to the apartment, but Gavin said it was best if he waited for his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._

That word still brought chills to Michael, but not in a terrible way; it was more of “I can't actually believe we're together” kind of way. They had been together for half a year now and it continued to amaze Michael, because he never thought he would manage to fall in love with Gavin Free – of all people.

He liked to think back to the day he told Ray about it; the day he finally opened up about the one thing that had been plaguing his mind for the longest time.

“So, last night Gavin grabbed my hand,” Michael had started his confession to Ray as they sat alone in the Achievement Hunter office. The others had gone out for lunch, but Michael and Ray brought their own food and were enjoying it together. Michael didn't think there was another perfect opportunity than now to talk to Ray about Gavin.

“And?” Ray asked when he saw Michael staring down at his sandwich.

Michael licked his lips and sighed. “And I liked it.” He forced himself to look at his friend in the eyes. “Because I like him.” Ray rose his eyebrows, but seeing that Michael was going to say more, he stayed quiet. “I... I didn't know how much until last night.”

“When he grabbed your hand?” Ray suggested.

“Yeah,” Michael answered, “when he grabbed my hand, it just... it felt nice.” He breathed out a laugh and shook his head. “That sounds so fucking stupid. He only grabbed my hand to pull me out of the way of someone who was about to run into me. It was no big deal at all, but I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop thinking about him. Ray, I think I'm going insane.”

“Yeah, you are going insane,” Ray teased, but Michael thought he was serious so he looked back down. “Dude, I'm kidding. You aren't going insane. You just really like Gav and you don't know what to do about it, or how to really handle it, which makes total sense.”

“I just don't think he'll ever feel the same,” Michael said softly.

“You won't know until you try,” Ray urged. “But hey, how long have you liked him, anyway?”

“If I'm being honest, I have no fucking idea. It was just a stupid small crush at first, and then last night happened and damnit, this is not just a stupid small crush. I would be over it already if it was.”

“Hmm,” Ray nodded. “Well, giving a try wouldn't hurt anyone.”

“Except for myself.”

At that, Ray rolled his eyes and said. “You'll be hurting yourself more if you don't do anything about it, because then you'll just be stressing yourself out more on what could have been.”

Michael looked at Ray again, thinking over what he just said for a moment before picking up his sandwich and taking another bite.

But Ray's words are what brought Michael to gather the courage in pulling Gavin aside before the Brit left again that night.

“Michael, what are you doing?” Gavin asked. Michael had pulled him into the nearest room and sighed in relief when he saw it was empty. There could have been a possibility of them running into a room where a meeting was taking place, but luckily, that wasn't the case here.

Michael turned to face Gavin and titled his head a little before leaning in and placing a soft peck on the blond's cheek. Gavin's eyes went wide and he stayed completely still as he watched Michael pull away.

“I wasn't going to tell you,” Michael whispered, evidently having struggle with keeping eye contact, “but I can't stop fucking thinking about you, and I know you're probably really uncomfortable right now and I'm sorry for that, but I just...” he sighed and finally wasn't able to hold eye contact anymore, “I had to tell you. I had to get it out.”

From looking down at his feet instead of at Gavin, Michael didn't see the way Gavin's face features began to light up, along with the way the corners of his lips rose until he was grinning.

“Michael,” Gavin spoke. Michael curled his hands into fists to give him the confidence to look up, and then he did after a moment. The Brit stepped closer to him and cupped his face. Michael involuntarily smiled as Gavin's thumbs brushed his skin gently.

That small gap between their faces was closed as Gavin captured Michael's lips with his own. At first Michael had no idea what to do from being so caught off guard at the fact that the guy he had strong feelings for was actually kissing him, but he eased into it and wrapped his arms around Gavin's waist. Gavin pulled back a bit and took a deep breath. Michael had his eyes closed still from remaining in absolute bliss over the kiss, but he did eventually open them and smirked at Gavin.

Gavin was playing with Michael's curls when he said, “I'm glad you told me.”

And that was how it started – their relationship. They were admittedly a bit worried about being official at the start, because they had always just been best friends, and they only hoped being together romantically didn't ruin anything.

It didn't.

Not at all.

Their relationship was basically their friendship with more intimacy added to the mix. It wasn't awkward or strange; it felt natural and nice, like something that was supposed to happen all along. Everyone at the office would poke fun at them, but in a harmless, friendly way, and it was only because they were all genuinely happy that the two finally got together, because according to them, it was more than obvious and “annoying” at how much they secretly wanted each other.

The two never really went on dates, though. They preferred to hang out at Michael's apartment and order some delivery food as they played games together or watched whatever movie on Netflix that happened to catch their attention, or one that looked so stupid that they could make fun of. They would still go out drinking with their friends and would end up having whoever was sober and could drive get them back to Michael's place. Gavin could have easily gone back to the Ramsey's, but he always chose to go to Michael's, because he would be with Michael and wake up warm and cozy next to him. He was practically there all the time that on their fifth month anniversary, Michael just asked him, “Do you wanna move in?” because it wasn't like Gavin wasn't already living there.

Gavin accepted the offer without a second thought, and it was how they ended up here now, with the Brit refusing to get out of bed and Michael ready to give up on trying to persuade him.

“You can't just lay here and be a lazy fuck all day,” Michael told him.

“Who says I can't?” Gavin asked, tugging at the comforter more, attempting to get it all to himself.

Michael held onto his half of the blanket and squinted his eyes, but he laughed when he heard Gavin whine.

“Babe, _come on_ ,” he begged as he started to shake the Brit again.

Gavin rolled over to face Michael and Michael had no choice but to give up, because with hair tousled and eyes half hooded, Gavin looked much too irresistible. Michael simply rested his head back down on the pillow and scooted closer to his boyfriend so that their faces were only inches apart.

“Do we have to do things today?” Gavin asked.

“Well, I'm not gonna fucking stay in this bed, either.”

“Just one more hour. Please?”

Michael was going to say 'no' just to tease Gavin, but he couldn't even do that with the lazy smile Gavin was currently giving him. He closed the gap between them by gently pressing his lips against Gavin's and Gavin sighed as he returned the kiss. They were gentle, slow kisses, and Michael couldn't deny that these kind of kisses were his favorite. He cupped his boyfriend's face and began to place small kisses on the corners of his mouth before moving along his jawline, and Gavin merely smiled through it all.

Michael didn't know how it happened, but somehow, they both ended up falling back into a deep sleep. The two were practically tangled up in each other when Michael opened his eyes again. Gavin had his head pressed against Michael's chest, a leg in between Michael's, and arms wrapped around the Jersey boy's frame.

Not knowing how much time had passed, Michael slowly detached himself from Gavin and reached over to grab his phone – 11:16 AM. His eyes went wide and set his phone back on the nightstand before clapping his hands loudly in front of Gavin's face. The blond jumped and was awake in seconds, though he was having a difficult time getting his eyes to open wider.

“What the bloody hell, Michael?” He asked his boyfriend.

“Now we really should get up,” Michael told him, “We said one more hour and we fell asleep for _two_ more.” He patted Gavin's arm and started to get off the bed, much to Gavin's annoyance. 

Gavin knew that it would be ridiculous to stay in bed any longer, especially if Michael wasn't going to be there, so he began to roll himself off from Michael's side, and Michael raised an eyebrow as he watched. Gavin managed to get on his feet and he grinned lopsidedly as he followed the other out of the bedroom. 

“Are you hungry?” Michael asked. Gavin shook his head. “Are you sure? I can make us something real quick, or I don't know, we can eat cereal.”

“I'm craving pizza,” Gavin confessed. 

Michael stopped rummaging through the cabinets to look at Gavin. “This early?”

Gavin smirked and placed his hands on his hips. “It's never too early for pizza,” he said, his tone filled with playfulness and a hint of “I'm completely serious.” And Michael couldn't disagree with that.

 

* * *

 

“Am I beating you again?” Michael asked Gavin as he glanced at him for a second before turning his attention back to the TV screen. Gavin rolled his eyes and started to speed his character's vehicle up, because he actually didn't care about winning; he just wanted to mess with Michael and have a laugh out of it.

After the boys had called and ordered their pizza, they sat down to play some video games while they waited. When it did arrive, they took a break from the game to eat some slices and they watched a few episodes of Bob's Burgers while doing so. It almost ended up messier than it needed to be, since Gavin thought it would be funny to eat it as childishly as he could. Michael assumed Gavin was trying to disgust him, but none of it fazed Michael, yet Gavin didn't stop trying.

Once they finished, though, they hopped back into playing and now so far, Michael was dominating and Gavin was being Gavin. 

The blond was about to make his move on sabotaging Michael's character when another idea came to mind. His face lit up as he smiled.

“Can we make a deal?” He asked.

Michael side glanced him, his fingers slowing their pace on his controller momentarily, and then he asked, “What kind?”

“If I win, I get to do something I really want to, and if _you_ win, you get to do whatever you want.”

Michael wanted to laugh. This was going to be much too easy. He had no idea what he would do if he won, but he would come up with something when the time came.

“Alright, Gav,” he spoke, “I'll take you up on that deal.”

Gavin's lips curled up into a devious grin as he stared at the screen. “Top,” was all he said before he did what he was previously going to do to Michael's character. He watched as Michael's jaw dropped because his character had fell off an edge from the results of Gavin's character running into him. 

The Brit was trying not to squeal so much, but the closer he got to the end, the more he couldn't help himself. As soon as he crossed the finish line, he jumped up to cheer, dropping his controller in the process. 

“Woo hoo!” He hollered, throwing his fists up in the air.

Michael continued to gape at him. When Gavin noticed, he pointed and laughed. 

“How?” Michael asked, finally out of his little shock. “How did you _possibly_ win? _You_ never win. What the shit?!” 

Gavin bit down on his lower lip and shrugged. Michael glared at him, but he didn't even say anything, because Gavin grabbed the controller from his hands and placed them aside before straddling Michael's lap. 

“I think it was cute how confident you were that you were going to win,” he said.

Michael groaned and shook his head. “You didn't really win. You fucking cheated.”

“Having a plan ahead of time isn't cheating.”

“It is when you use it against me before even discussing the deal first!”

“I came up with the idea _after_ I came up with the plan, though.”

“But you still-” Michael stopped himself and huffed instead, because this wasn't worth getting worked up over. “Fine. What the hell do you want to do?” 

Gavin smiled and wrapped his arms around Michael's neck. He pressed his forehead against Michael's and Michael held him even closer. That little bit of anger he was starting to feel over the game was instantly gone. 

“I love you,” Gavin whispered. 

“Yeah, I guess I love you, too,” Michael whispered back, his teasing evident by the smirk on his face. Gavin kissed his nose, and then his cheeks until he started to plant kisses everywhere on Michael's face. Michael scrunched up his nose as Gavin did that and Gavin laughed softly when he saw that, but then he just kissed Michael's nose again. 

“Is this what you want to do?” Michael asked. 

Gavin nodded. “I know you wanted to be productive today-”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Michael interjected as he looked away a bit, thinking back to his list of things he had originally wanted to get done that day – all of which became completely ignored. 

“-but I really like doing this with you,” Gavin finished his sentence and Michael locked eyes with him again. Gavin placed a hand on his cheek to caress it. His smile widened as Michael seemed to lean into the touch. 

“Damn, I actually do really love you,” Michael muttered, pretending to sound irritated with the fact, and Gavin wanted to laugh again; he held it in, though, but he couldn't hold back from letting his smile increase even more.

“Shut up,” Michael then said.

“I didn't say anything,” Gavin defended himself, slightly pulling away from his boyfriend.

“Yeah but I know what you were thinking!”

“Oh, what was I thinking, then?”

“Shut the fuck up; you know what you were thinking. I don't have to tell you.”

“Or you don't know what I was thinking.”

Michael made a low noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a threatening growl and Gavin was barely able to comprehend what was going on when he felt his back hit the couch. 

“Hey, no!” Gavin shouted, shielding himself as Michael started to crawl on top of him, “I won! We're supposed to be doing what _I_ want to do.”

Michael grabbed Gavin's wrists and pinned his arms over his head. Gavin squirmed underneath him, but Michael pressed down to keep him still. Gavin groaned and stopped bothering with trying to escape, so Michael happily let go of his wrists and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips. 

“I thought this was what you wanted to do, though, Gav,” he said in a hushed tone.

Gavin furrowed his eyebrows. “Oh, sod off.” Yet his reoccurring smile betrayed him from acting like he wasn't enjoying this. 

Michael went ahead and got off of him to sit back and Gavin sat up. Michael picked up his controller and nodded towards Gavin's.

“Wanna play some more, or are you done?”

Gavin reached over and grabbed his from the floor. “I could go for another round,” he answered. Michael grinned at him. 

He started to load it up as Gavin scooted closer to him. He was mildly distracted by the customization screen, but that distraction was faltered when Gavin grabbed his arm and put it around him. He also rested his head on Michael's shoulder and Michael did nothing but let it happen, because he was starting to feel the exact same warm feeling in his stomach that he felt the night he realized how much he liked Gavin – the night Gavin held his hand for the first time. 

So with that arm he now had around Gavin, he squeezed the blond as close as he possibly could to him and pressed the start button on the game. And then the corners of his lips rose when he heard a content sigh come from Gavin. 

 


End file.
